You Are Obsessed With Naruto When!
by ii-Lovee-Shikamaru
Summary: Haa You Guys Know You Do Some Of These Things lol..


_**You know your obsessed with Naruto when....**_

-All you can think of is Ramen-You name your dog Akamaru or Pakun-You put underwear on your head and pretend your Choji-You clash jutsus with your friends-You memorize hand signs and unleash a "jutsu"-You pretend like you memorized hand signs and unleash a jutsu-Your favorite phrase is "Believe it!"-You grab random leaves and try to split them with your chakra-You wait for the Manga Spoilers-You post the Manga spoilers-You wish your grandma looked like Tsunade-You scream out jutsu names like RASENGAN and KATON-You sleep with a Kunai under you pillow-You take toilet paper out of the bathroom and attempt to summon a frog-You throw sand at someone and scream "DESERT COFFIN!"-You have sharingan contacts-You own Naruto Headbands-You think Orange is the new Black-You yell "Itadakimasu" before every meal-You have attempted to walk on water by concentrating chakra to your feet-You steal your little sisters dolls and pretend your Sasori-You wish your girlfriend had pink hair and green eyes-You give piggy back rides to your friends and call it "training"-You make Naruto AMV's-You fantasize about being in the Naruto world-You hate where Kishimoto is taking the story and you write your own version(yes it includes fanfiction)-You take a ball and use it as a rasengan on someone-You run and throw your hands behind your back while doing so-You attempt to climb up trees with just your feet-Youve called the principal "hokage"-You train with weights on your legs-After you take them off you think your twice as fast-You pretend you have the kyubbi-You insert "Dattebayo" in random sentences-You dont sleep because you think Shukaku will take control-You hang out on swingsets-You argue over which Naruto Kunoichi is strongerYou think fillers are stupid-You have many of the Naruto openings on your Ipod-You attempt to get drunk in order to fight better-You are on Mangafox posting on every thread-You are on Mangafox posting on every thread and argueing with people who think Sasuke or Naruto is stronger-You attempt to seal a demon into your little brother-You pierce your entire face and pretend your Pain-You state that your goal in life is to become Hokage-You attempt to take your little brothers eyes in order to gain immortality-You insert "clan" after your last name-You doodle "chidori vs rasengan" in your notebooks-You yell at people for pronouncing "Naruto" wrong-You put on a bath robe and pretend your Akatsuki-You constantly argue with blinx about everything Naruto-related-You do origami and pretend your Konan-Your thoughts before an episode are "Subbed yes, Dubbed noooooooo"-Your email has "Uchiha" in it-You kick someone in the knees and scream "KONOHA SENPOU!"-You start making couples for Naruto-You think killing your best friend will give you powers-Your excuse for not being able to do jutsu is "Your out of chakra"-You refer to your SAT's as the "Chunnin exams"-You have twisted your ankle trying to imitate Neji's rotation.-You try to slice bread with a Chakra blade.-You get a cut and swear the kyubbi's chakra will heal it.-You've made CHIDORI noises with your mouth.-You've punched a wall pretending to have super strength and hurt your knuckles in the process.-You palm thrust your friend in the stomach to seal up his demon chakra-You constantly get medicine and alcohol confused.-You train your dog to piss in people's eyes

BEST OF THE BEST:-When you make a list of things related to beeing obsessed with naruto... -_-_JTricker_

-You keep all your money in a frog (which of course has a name)-You refer to your homework as missions, and rank them as such_sqerr_

-You still cry (or are sad) over a character that has been dead for like 100 chapters-You are socially inept, ghostly pale, and fake smiles 98% of the day_sga165_

-You get paranoid Orochimaru/Itachi is watching you (hehe)-You're not satified with Cosplay outfits because they aren't real enough-You spend all your time trying to figure out how to save Sasuke_KunoichiSedona_

-You know your a narutard when your week revolves around when the new chapter comes out, and your week gets thrown out of whack when it's late._Manga Prodigy_

-You get a can of deodorant and spray it over a lighter pretending to be Sasuke-Everytime you see a fox you ask it if you can borrow it's powers-You've tried to pop a balloon with you're swirling chakra-After attempting to climb a tree with no hands and ending up paralyzed in hospital, you jump out the window and start doing push-ups outside on the lawn saying to yourself, "If I don't do 100 more push-ups I'll have to do 1000 sit-ups."_honeyblossom_

-When you take a mirror to the back of your head in the bathroom to see wich way your "chakra swirls"_tatsumaki_bunshin_

-if you play ninja when nobody is watching_baseball08XD_

-When you grab a knife and try to run chakra through it_streetsaiyan_

-When you poke someones butt while yelling 'Thousand Years of Pain!'-Wear green spandex suits 0.o_z-MangaMadness-z_

-You know you're obsessed with Naruto when you've joined a forum to discuss it and other things with people in your spare time. End of story._blinx182_

-When you attack inocent old men with Dynamic Entry because you thought they looked suspicious-You know your obsessed with Naruto if intstead of walking your dog you carry him on your head.-You jump off a cliff determined to summon the toad king to save your life._j_rizzle_

-You have one big ass paper fan on your back.-You're on your tenth can of hair moouse trying to replecate Kakashi or Sasuke's hair style._irulankahl_

-Being called a Narutard is actually a compliment_uchihaclandemon11_

-You talk about the joy of youth more than once.-You see an explosion and think about art.-You think the number 9 is the ultimate source of power.-Your nightmares consist of flashbacks and fillers._Tsvorla_

-If you wear a mask over your face-If under that mask you have another mask-If you talk or smile with your eyes closed_Sakumo Hatake_

-You know you're obsessed with Naruto when you sing/try to sing an opening even if you're told to shut up and to go kill yourself._Bobbe_

-You uses naruto and other characters as your avatar and signature_OrangeNinja_

-You know your obsessed with Naruto when you make up new jutsus.-You know your obsessed with Naruto when you spend your life on youtube listening to Naruto's OST._Pein-sama_

-You are obsessed with Naruto when you have idiotic Naruto games on your cellphone-You are obsessed with Naruto when try to jump from one tree branch to another-You are obsessed with Naruto when have a wound and place a slug on it-You are obsessed with Naruto when you have bugs in your underwear_An1meFr3ak_

-You wonder why your teacher's head doesn't get bigger when he gets angry.-You get in fights and are sincerely confused to find that you weren't a kage bunshin._OKkuammiei_

-You know your a narutard when you've sat completely still in the same spot for days straight in an attempt to channel your 'sage chakra'._123LuckyStar321_

-When you choose your outfit in the morning whilst thinking about easy access to your shuriken holster._NewGenFunk_

-You tried to take ur bones out of ur body-You played the flute in a fight-You wrote an english essay/project on naruto_fallenlegend_

-You know your obsessed with Naruto when your goal in Life is to live long enough to see the end of Naruto._Uzumaki Tiago_

-You watch the old episodes and miss naruto and sasuke's "friendship fights"-Refuse to accept when a character dies-You want to read Jiraya's books_Qwerty302_

-when you reply to a Naruto thread and it takes up a whole page.-when you slap someone and laugh saying you cut off their chakra.-when you memorize every opening song for Naruto....subconciously.-when you spray your friends with a water gun and scream "Water Style: Super Soaker Jutsu!"_waynafer_


End file.
